


A Monster Like Him

by AgentOklahoma



Series: How To... [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic set after 'How To Date A British Vampire'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster Like Him

**AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

Gavin couldn’t move. He was frozen in place by the scene before him. Bodies everywhere, blood coating the walls and soaking into the carpet, leaving a deep maroon in the grey fibres.

Geoff had been the first to go, trying to defend everyone else. He’d had his throat ripped out, thick, coagulated blood still oozing from the wound, dripping onto the floor and pooling beside his body. He was pale now, probably cold at this point. His shirt was torn at the collar to expose more of his throat or what was left of it and his eyes, dull and unfocused, were facing the door, almost as if he was waiting for Gavin to show up.

Ray’s hand rest in the puddle of Geoff’s blood, his face streaked with tears. He’d been next, standing there, frozen like a deer in headlights, eyes trained on Geoff’s convulsing body while the man that had been like a father to the Lads died of blood loss. He didn’t have a chance. His neck had been snapped beforehand so he couldn’t move but his spinal cord remained intact. He was alive and conscious the whole time he was fed on.

Jack tried to save Ray, just to be thrown into a wall for his trouble, his skull caved in from being repeatedly beaten into the wall before having his throat torn into as well, his black achievement hunter t-shirt hiding the evidence in his neck. The back of his head was angled away from the door in such a way that you’d have to move in close to see the indent in Jack’s skull where it cracked from the abuse.

Ryan and Caleb had tried to run when the others were dead. They’d be thrown back, tears running down Caleb’s face as he watched Ryan have his heart ripped out of his chest, just to be attacked himself, his final scream merely a gurgle as blood filled his throat and trailed out of his mouth.

Michael was by far the worst.

“Oh god,” was all Gavin could manage as he stood there and stared, Michael sitting in the middle of the carnage, face buried in his hands as he sobbed, clothes nearly soaked in blood and his fingers and nails coated in the thick red, half dried now and clumping in his auburn hair.

“I-...” Michael whimpered, looking up at Gavin, his chin dripping with blood, his fangs exposed and flesh still caught in his teeth. “I am a monster. I’m a fucking monster!” Michael sobbed, slamming his hands on the ground as he sobbed. And Gavin just stood there. Michael turned his red eyes on Gavin once more, instead of inconsolable sadness, there was rage. Pure, unadulterated anger and hatred.

“ _YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER_!” Michael screamed, launching himself at Gavin.

And Gavin just stood there.

**AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

Gavin sat up with a choked scream, sweat coating his body as he panted, some old habit from his human life, long before this one where Michael was laying there with him in bed. Not a monster. Not soaked in the blood of their friends in the middle of the office.

“F-fuck,” Gavin breathed as he curled in on himself, rubbing his eyes with his shaking hands. It had felt so real. The smells so strong, colours so vivid...

The hatred in Michael’s eyes.

“Baby?” Michael said from beside Gavin, his voice husky from sleep. Gavin didn’t move, for fear that if he looked at Michael, at his mate, there wouldn’t be deep brown eyes looking back at him. Only red ones filled with loathing and hunger.

“Gavin, baby, what’s wrong?” Michael asked, moving to wrap his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, his touch so gentle and his voice so filled with concern that it made Gavin snap back into reality. That Michael wasn’t real. The one with flesh and blood in his teeth and hatred in his eyes wasn’t real, wasn’t there in bed with him, comforting him.

Gavin broke.

“I-I’m _so sorry_ , Michael,” Gavin sobbed, hiding his face in his hands, his whole body shaking as Michael just held him close, muttering soothing words to his mate, not asking what happened. He was just there for him while he cried.

Because beneath all the sounds in the room, the sobbing, the rustling of sheets and the sound of Michael’s hands running over Gavin’s skin soothingly, Gavin couldn’t hear Michael’s heartbeat.

Because he’d taken it away. Gavin had turned Michael into a monster.

A monster, just like him.


End file.
